The Day of Mario
by Kimmoboy
Summary: This is a fic what Mario does each day. Flamers shall be squashed.
1. Day 1

The day of Mario  
  
Me: Hello. This is just a little thing what Mario does everyday. Here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mario  
  
********** Day 1 **********  
  
*  
  
Day 1, 6:00am  
  
Mario wakes up. He looks at his face, and screams because 40inches of Black beard comes out of Mario's chin.  
  
6:20am  
  
He finally shaves off all the beard. He changes into his plumber suit.  
  
6:30am  
  
He wakes up Luigi, and checks his pulse, which stopped, and Mario screams out loud.  
  
6:32am  
  
Luigi chokes, and screams, 'BOO!' and Mario gets Koed.  
  
6:35am  
  
Mario wakes up.  
  
6:36am  
  
Mario makes breakfast.  
  
6:45am  
  
Luigi spits his breakfast of Pie and Cucumber Relish. Mario gets frustrated, and throws the frying pan at Luigi. Luigi gets Knocked out.  
  
6:50am  
  
Luigi wakes up, and throws the breakfast at Mario. They fight.  
  
7:00 am  
  
They stop fighting, and gets ready for work.  
  
7:30am  
  
They arrive at their office.  
  
8:00am  
  
They wait.  
  
8:30am  
  
Someone actually calls for Luigi and Mario to work.  
  
9:30am  
  
They arrive at the place, and saw that someone has frozen the sink.  
  
10:00am  
  
They fixed the sink. They charge the Customer $400. The Customer throws both of them out of the window and charge them $400. So they got no money.  
  
11:00am  
  
A call from Bowser. He says he needs some fixing with his laundry. Mario says he is a plumber. Bowser says he'll vaporize him if he don't. Mario agrees.  
  
11:50 am  
  
Mario fixes the laundry. He receives $3000000.  
  
12:30pm  
  
Peach calls. She says some mushrooms clog her pipes up. Mario says he'll come in 30 minutes.  
  
12:50pm  
  
Mario arrives, and sees Peach lying down the couch and watching R-rated movies. Mario was horrifed.  
  
12:59pm  
  
Movie finishes and Peach finds Mario. Peach screams. Mario shouts at her. Peach says sorry. Mario says its okay. He starts to fix the pipes.  
  
1:00pm  
  
Mario finsishes. He receives 50 cents.  
  
1:30pm  
  
Mario heads for Toad's All-you-can-eat Resturant. Toad charges him $50 every time he eats 1 piece of chicken.  
  
2:00pm  
  
He goes back to his office, and there's a note from Luigi saying 'At Daisy's place, need fixing some pipes' Mario decides he might need help.  
  
3:00pm  
  
He arrives, and sees Luigi and Daisy doing what they do in 'discovery channel' Mario faints.  
  
4:00pm  
  
Mario wakes up, and sees Daisy. He screams out loud. Daisy leds him her car.  
  
4:25pm  
  
Mario arrives at his office. Someone says they're having problems with their heater.  
  
4:30pm  
  
Mario arrives, and sees a heater eating cakes. Mario fixes the Heater and charges the customer 20cents. The customer says Mario doesn't need to pay his bills for the office. Mario realised that its his Landlord.  
  
4:35pm  
  
Mario arrives back at the office. Luigi and Mario counts how many money they earned.  
  
5:40pm  
  
They finished counting the money, and they earned $3004000.50.  
  
6:00pm  
  
They head back home. But stops at 'Goomba's all-you-can-eat' restaurant.  
  
6:45pm  
  
They paid 30cents to the Goomba and received a free Mp3.  
  
7:00pm  
  
They arrive home, and fights to get to the bath first. Mario wins.  
  
7:05pm  
  
While Mario's having a bath, Yoshi video tapes Mario. Koopa sees what Yoshis doing, and he beats the crap out of him.  
  
8:00pm  
  
Mario finishes bath, and sees 'Seinfield' before going back to sleep.  
  
8:30pm  
  
Mario finishes watching 'Seinfield' but realise today's movie is 'Toy Story 2'. He watches that.  
  
10:40pm  
  
Movie finishes, and goes to sleep.  
  
11:00pm  
  
He reaches for the bed, and realised that he favourite wrench had been missing. He cries all night.  
  
12:00am  
  
Peach laughs as she breaks 'Mario's Wrench'.  
  
End Day.  
  
********  
  
A/n: How'd you like is it cool? 


	2. Day 2

Day of Mario  
  
Hello! You think this was a one-chapter story? STUPID! You people are sooooooooo stupid! Did you see that Day 1 sign? I say, you people are verrrrrrry stupid!  
  
Day 2  
  
6:00am  
  
Mario cries his eyes out. He couldn't see.  
  
6:10 am  
  
Mario finds his eyes, if you don't know I'm not telling you.  
  
6:30 am  
  
Mario tries to wake up Luigi. He checks his pulse. It stopped. Mario fainted. Luigi gets up and laughs.  
  
6:40 am  
  
Mario gains consciousness. He goes to the Kitchen.  
  
6:42 am  
  
Luigi tells Mario to hurry up. But Mario reminds him its his day to cook.  
  
6:50 am  
  
Mario throws his 'Mince and orange trifle' to the ground. Luigi throws a fireball at him. Mario does the Matrix. Then Luigi threw the oven tray at him. Mario gets burnt.  
  
6:51 am  
  
Mario gets a ring from Bowser. He said he invited him to a Golf Tournament. Mario reluctantly agrees.  
  
7:00 am  
  
Mario gets ready for the Golf Tournament.  
  
(Golf Course)  
  
Mario sees Bowser, Peach, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Wario and Baby form of himself in the Golf Course. (Don't ask)  
  
7:30 am  
  
They get ready.  
  
7:31 am  
  
They play scissor paper rock to see who goes first.  
  
7:40 am  
  
Luigi rushes in and joins the golf tournament. Mario goes 3rd, Peach goes 1st, Bowser goes 2nd, Donkey Kong goes 8th, B. Mario goes 6th, Waluigi goes 5th, Wario goes 4th and Luigi goes 7th. Mario asks Peach if he can swap places, she refuses. Instead, Bowser gladly swaps with Mario.  
  
8:00am  
  
Ready, Set, GO! (Par 4, 214 yards)  
  
8:10 am  
  
Peach hit the golf Ball. Goes 50 yards.  
  
8:20 am  
  
Mario hit the gold ball. Goes 60 yards.  
  
8:40 am  
  
Bowser, BAH! You know what happened! It goes 63 yards.  
  
9:10 am  
  
Wario's goes 70 yards.  
  
9:30 am  
  
Waluigi goes 70 yards.  
  
9:40 am  
  
B. Mario goes 4 yards.  
  
9:50 am  
  
Luigi goes 130 yards. Everybody's jaw dropped.  
  
10:50 am  
  
DK's goes REALLY, REALLY, REALLY high, but only goes 1 yard and hit himself. He retires.  
  
10:10 am  
  
Luigi and Waluigi fight. Luigi accidentally kills Waluigi. He hid him under a bush. Luigi then sees millions of dead Toads.  
  
10:30 am  
  
BREAK TIME!  
  
10:31 am  
  
Mario looks for a booth. The one with Toad says '3 rings for $2000= BARGIN!' And another one with a goomba saying '7 rings and a free wrench for $1= PRICE INCRESED! WARNING!' so he goes to the Toad and pays $2000. He gets all of them in, but accidentally breaks one. The Toad charges him $700. (:D)  
  
11:00 am  
  
BREAK OVER!  
  
1:00 pm  
  
Score:  
  
Peach: 2+, 70 yards  
  
Mario: 2+, 68 yards  
  
Bowser: 2+, 88 yards  
  
Wario: 2+, 85 yards  
  
Waluigi: 2+, 71 yards  
  
B. Mario: 2+, 6 yards  
  
Luigi: 2+ EAGLE!  
  
LUNCH TIME!  
  
1:10 pm  
  
Mario and Luigi goes to 'Toads Unbelievably Delicious Fish n' chips shop!' Toad charges them $100 for each chip in per serve. Then they see 'Goomba's freshly caught Tuna and Natural Salads!' They go in there. They see Bowser eating alone. The Goomba gives them a Tuna as a compliment and 2 bowls of Salad. Mario asks how much was that, and Goomba said if they pay him, he gives them a Gamecube with Super Mario Sunshine.  
  
1:50 pm  
  
LUNCH OVER!  
  
5:00 pm  
  
Score:  
  
Peach: 101 yards  
  
Mario: BIRDIE!  
  
Bowser: BIRDIE!  
  
Wario: 103 yards  
  
Waluigi: 103 yards  
  
Baby Mario: 12 yards  
  
Luigi: HOLE IN ONE!  
  
6:00pm  
  
Well, let's just say it finished. The rankings:  
  
1st Luigi, ($2000000)  
  
2nd Bowser ($1000000)  
  
3rd Mario ($500000)  
  
4th Wario ($2000 voucher for Myers)  
  
5th Waluigi (Free gamecube w/ Luigi's Mansion and Pikmin)  
  
6th Peach ($50)  
  
7th B. Mario ($20)  
  
8th DK (Free Hospital Bills)  
  
Bowser gives Mario his $1000000. Mario gives him $500000. Peach demands the Million Dollar. Mario refuses. Bowser protects him. Peach walks away.  
  
6:30 pm  
  
Mario tries out the Goomba's Booth. He missed all 5 of them. Goomba gives him a Koopa Shell and the Star Rod.  
  
7:00 pm  
  
Mario arrives home.  
  
7:30 pm  
  
He watches The Simpsons.  
  
8:00pm  
  
He forgot to take a bath.  
  
8:10 pm  
  
Yoshi throws an egg grenade while Mario was taking a bath. Koopa rushes his life to save him.  
  
8:30 pm  
  
Mario watches Seinfield.  
  
9:00 pm  
  
He goes to his bed.  
  
9:20 pm  
  
He falls asleep.  
  
9:50 pm  
  
and snores.  
  
10:00 pm  
  
WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THIS IS THE END! GEEZ! WHAT? YOU EXPECT SOMETHING ELSE?  
  
THE END! YUP! THAT'S THE END! GOOD-BYE! 


	3. Day 3

The day of Mario.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any properties, of Mario, Nintendo, Hudson, Hal lab, Rare Inc. and also the characters from Nintendo; Mario Peach Bowser toad Goomba Luigi blah blah blah. Got it?  
  
The Day 3  
  
7:00am  
  
Mario realizes he is late for work.  
  
7:15 am  
  
Luigi lectures Mario that he need to cook and do something about the fungus in the backyard. Mario punches him in the face. Luigi was knocked out.  
  
7:20 am  
  
Luigi woke up, and challenges him to super smash bros. Mario agrees.  
  
8:00 am  
  
They arrived at the stadium. They saw Luigi, Kirby, DK, Link, Fox.  
  
The Tournament tree:  
  
Mario  
| Kirby  
  
Link  
| Fox  
  
Dk  
| Luigi  
  
9:00am  
  
Mario realizes he didn't eat anything. He checks out 'Yoshi's fat free delight' store. The store was filled with at least 60g per fat chocolates and cereals and eggs. Yoshi charges him $650000.  
  
10:00 am  
  
Mario battles Kirby. *Insert fight scene* Kirby realizes he didn't eat anything. He eats Mario.  
  
10:30 am  
  
Kirby couldn't feel the taste, but suddenly, IT BECAME HOT HOT HOT! Kirby blew up and died. Mario won. Unfortunately, Mario was just going through the situation where he was passing through Kirby's Large Intestine, so he smelled like shit.  
  
10:45am  
  
Link and Fox gets ready to fight. But suddenly, an army of Toads come by and kills Link for some reason. Fox wins.  
  
11:00am  
  
DK and Luigi is eating right now.  
  
11:15 am  
  
They are still eating.  
  
11:30 am  
  
They finish eating.  
  
12:00pm  
  
LUNCH TIME!!!!! They started eating again. Meanwhile, Mario enters "Koopa low fat diet foods, imported from Jenny Craig inc." Mario eats through 6 Low hamburgers and 12 chocolate milkshakes, and lost 20 kg in 1 hour.  
  
12:40 pm  
  
Luigi and DK are nowhere to be found. The hospital informs that they are currently having an operation due to constipation (Wow that rhymes!) They both forfeited.  
  
1:00 pm  
  
Semi-finals! Mario realizes that he beat Luigi, so he goes home.  
  
Me: Woah! Woah! Wait a sec! What do you expect me to do?  
  
Narrative: I don't know! Maybe Mario can do plumbing or something!  
  
Me: No way! He smells like shit right now, and no one will want him to come!  
  
Mario: That's MEAN!! WAAAAAHH!!!  
  
Me: GREAT! SHUT UP!  
  
Mario: Make me!  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhh...  
  
Mario: HA! HA!  
  
Me: Grrrrrrrr......  
  
Narrator: And so, Mario was grilled to death by the almight power of the author.  
  
Me: SWEET! I GOT ALMIGHTY POWERS!  
  
Mario: I'm not dead yet!  
  
Narrator: He used his almighty powers on him again.  
  
Mario: Can we get on with it?  
  
Me: Nah I can't.  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Me: Cause I got writer's block.  
  
Mario: Damn. Let's just sit here.  
  
Me: Good Idea.  
  
7:00pm  
  
Mario makes dinner.  
  
7:30pm  
  
Mario trys out the new invention called a shower. Unfortunately, 2 toads crash in the house. They expose a shotgun and harpoon. 2 goombas rush in and suicidal bomb them. Mario doesn't notice a thing.  
  
8:00pm  
  
Mario checks out the TV. 'Seinfield was not on' Mario watches in horror as he watches 'Teletubbies at night.'  
  
8:30pm  
  
He watches the movie, "40 days and 40 nights.'  
  
10:45pm  
  
He goes asleep.  
  
12:00am  
  
Luigi comes home and punches Mario in the face. Luigi wins.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: Soz for the long update! I'll try to update faster! 


End file.
